Secrets of the Underworld
by Larsonator
Summary: Larsonator had to investigate a string of criminal activity in the Coruscant Underoworld.
1. Chapter 1

"General," GreenFox said as I walked out of my ship. "Your presence is requested at the Chancellor's office. Immediately." I didn't bother to ask why as I knew it wouldn't be like Palpatine to say.

"Alright. Have some of your men take a quick look at my ship. We ran into a few asteroids along the way," I responded.

I'm on it, sir. I'm surprised you didn't crash," he said, only half joking.

I grunted and started toward my quarters. I had a personal hangar where I kept my starfighter and speeders. I had purchased a new airspeeder just before the last mission and hadn't had a chance to drive it yet.

The Senate Building was rather quiet. Not many speeders were in the parking area. I got out of my speeder, which gave me a rather enjoyable ride, and started toward the Chancellor's office. As I approached, I searched the Force for an indication of his emotions. He didn't seem on edge. He actually seemed quite happy.

"General Larsonator," the Chancellor said as soon as I walked into the room. "How good to see you. It's been a while since you left for Rhen Var."

"Yup," I simply responded. "But I'm sure I'm here for another assignment."

"Your insight serves you well," Palpatine replied. "There has been alot of unusual activity in the underworld. I was hoping you could... Take care of it."

I had heard that phrase before. "So you want me to kill innocent people."

"Oh, I'm afraid these people aren't innocent. They have been the ones killing. We've had everyone we can contact investigate, but we only found the name of one criminal. We have not yet been able to catch him."

"Alright. I'll get on it tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"Larsonator."  
I saw a figure coming toward me, completely black in a shadow. I had absolutely no idea who this was supposed to be.  
"Larsonator," the same voice called out.  
I recognized the voice now. It was the Sith warrior Darth Ryu. I stood up to face him and he was now completely visible up to the face, which was shadowed under his hood. He wore the same armor that he had on Rhen Var, including the chapstick hanging from his belt. He reached down and grabbed his lightsaber but did not activate it.  
I was not completely sure why he was here, let alone myself. I looked around and saw nothing but trees and swamps.  
"Kill me," I heard Ryu say suddenly, his lightsaber still not activated.  
I thought back to Rhen Var and all the destruction he and his allies had caused and all the people who died. I could not let him escape. I thought about alternatives to killing him, but he was too dangerous to be left alive. I could not resist.  
"Kill me," he repeated.  
I released a flurry of Force lightning at him and hit him square in the face. He flew back through the air and landed flat on his back, his head hitting hard. He was close to death but not dead yet.  
I approached him and saw that he had been knocked out. I hesitated before activating my lightsaber and stabbing him through the chest. Suddenly, the world started to fade away and I became extremely tired...  
I jumped out of bed to see the sun just starting to rise. I didn't know what the point of the dream was, but I had no time to meditate on it. I started to my closet and thought about the adventure I was about to start.


	3. Chapter 3

I try not to think about the previous night. I had more important things to think about at the moment. The underworld is a dangerous place and nobody was to know of the mission. I climbed into my speeder and saw that nobody was around. All I had with me was some credits, my lightsaber, and a holstered pistol. I didn't wear my usual clothing; I wore and unbuttoned jacket with a black undershirt, black trousers and a basic pair of boots. I took a normal airspeeder rather than a Jedi speeder for obvious reasons.

The sun was still rising as I made my way toward my destination. I knew where to start because I had done some research on the only one of the criminals Palpatine named. He appeared to be a middle-aged Twi'lek named Jaysen. No last name or additional information was shown.

I arrived at a small landing dock on level 1138. There was a small cantina all alone, nothing else around besides a rusty protocol droid with spots of red paint in a small toll booth.

"Your pass, please," the droid was repeating over and over again. I simply walked past it and used the Force to unlock the double doors in front of me. I was shocked to see what I walked in to. It was the bounty hunter Nik Nioson. The mission just got alot more complicated.

He could not find out I was there. He wanted me dead and he wouldn't stop at anything to make it happen. I couldn't leave because I needed information from here to get a foundation for my investigation. I tried to lay low and walked toward the bartender. He was a Human, average height with fair skin and hair. I signaled him to get me a drink.

"I need some information," I said as he set the drink in front of me. I put my hand on my pistol in case things went wrong

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"You don't die," I said with a sly smile.

"What do you want to know?"

"I'm looking to hire a bounty hunter," I said plainly.

"Oh, well, I only know one," he said, obviously lying.

"You will tell me where he is," I said with the slightest wave of my hand. I sensed he spoke of Jaysen.

"I will tell you where he-"

He fell down as I heard a blaster bolt from behind me. I looked back to see Nik smiling. He knew who I was. I had to get out of here, fast.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no escape without a fight. I didn't want the citizens to know there was a Jedi around so I used my pistol. I ducked behind a counter and started firing rapidly at Nik. I saw my bolts coming back at me and two crimson blades moving around quickly. He was using lightsabers!

The citizens were just going to have to know. There was no way I was leaving this place alive without using my weapon of choice. I pulled out my lightsaber and leapt toward Nik.

Everyone started screaming and running around frantically. I was at a disadvantage as I was trying to avoid them. I started to grow tired fairly quickly. Nik was getting more and more aggressive. If I kept fighting I wouldn't last much longer.

I blasted Nik through the air with a powerful Force push. He didn't take long to recover but it gave me just enough time to escape through the kitchen exit. I saw pedestrians whispering among themselves and pointing at me. I then heard them gasp and knew that Nik had exited as well. I saw a man exiting his speeder. I tossed him a few credits. and got on. I accelerated quickly and made my way through multiple allies and pedestrians.

The problem was that Nik was chasing me on a speeder of his own. He was going faster than expected and he made me pay for it. He activated his lightsaber and cut through my speeder right behind where I was sitting. The speeder was getting out fof control. It was time to bail.

I leapt off just before the speeder went spiraling into a random building. I looked around and didn't see Nik anywhere. I sensed and saw emptiness. I thought through my options of what to do next. I has crashed another person's speeder, probably caused the death of the bartender and lost my new airspeeder.

That was it! My airspeeder! There was a slight possibility it was still by the cantina. I decided to head that way and take a look.

Not much had changed when I got back to the cantina. Not a soul was around. But my airspeeder was, and in perfect condition. It looked completely untouched. I was stepping toward my speeder when I was pushed from behind. I looked back to see a Twi'lek standing there looking down at me. He was wearing an orange shirt with gloves and boots that looked like they had been stolen from clones. It was Jaysen!


	5. Chapter 5

This was my chance. If I needed information, why not get it directly from the source? I ran toward him and punched him in the face. He took it well and punched back, getting me in the left eye. I screamed and started punching wildly. Soon he was laying on the ground and cringing in pain. I set my blaster for stun and fired.

I dragged Jaysen toward my speeder. I thought about questioning him now, but I decided to wait. I tossed him into my speeder and simultaneously saw it explode. I heard someone scream "NO!" from behind me. I looked to see a black figure sprinting away.

"You there!" I yelled as I started to chase him. He was fast, but the Force gave me the extra speed I needed. I leapt forward and tackled him. I quickly got up and, sensing he knew who I was, activated my lightsaber. "Who are you, and why are you trying to kill me?" I asked angrily. He just sat there and stared at the ground.

He wasn't going to cooperate any time soon. I found it odd that he knew me but I didn't know him. I put handcuffs around his wrists. I told him to follow me, merely hoping he would. He did and that made the following minutes alot easier.

We strolled through allies trying to find a method of transportation. After about one standard hour, I spotted the tip of a cockpit. I breathed a long sigh of relief. I was about to start toward it when a lightsaber activated in front of my nose.

The guy with the lightsaber deactivated it right away. Two other men were behind him. "Lars?" he asked, obviously confused as to why I was with a bounty hunter.

"Hey Randy," I said to him. "Who's the friends?"

The taller of the two stepped forward. He had black hair with red eyes and a scar over the left one. "I'm Seth," he said. "Seth Darkwaver. Randy here asked me if I could give him some help, so here I am."

The other one stepped up. He had hair that looked similar to Anakin Skywalker's, very bright skin, and armor that resembled that of an ancient Dahgee Jedi. "I'm Corran. I think I've seen you around the Temple."

Before I could say anything, Randy spoke again. "It didn't take long for word to spread that you were down here. It sounded like you were in trouble, so I grabbed these guys to come down here and give you some help."


	6. Chapter 6

We resumed our search for transportation as I explained the situation to Randy. Once again I spotted the tip of a cockpit I had seen earlier. I saw a door in front of me and walked in.

What I saw looked nothing like what I expected. It was a huge, round landing area with walls higher than my good eye could see. In the center was a ship, standing vertical, that looked almost brand new. It was long and thin with cannons on the front and rear. Standing by it was a human of average height with dark hair. He quickly swung around and saw us staring at the ship.

My, my. It was Gunn Wrathspan. "Hello Randy, Lars. What're you doing here?"

I gave him a short version of the recent events. His look became more puzzled as I went on. After I finished the story, I asked, "So we need transportation and you have a ship. What's the cost?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. We're friends." We all climbed into his ship which remained nameless. "Where do you need to go?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I need to fix myself up before anything. Do you have med supplies?" He nodded. "Alright, we need to go somewhere to find information about a gang. Know anyone who can help?"

He nodded and prepared the ship for takeoff. I walked to the medical room. There, I found a sky-blue medical droid who asked if I needed assistance. I said I could handle it and opened a drawer labeled "FACE." On the right side was a large selection of eyepatches. I chose one that looked like that of the bounty hunter Robonino.

After getting that taken care of I decided I needed a hat. I asked the droid, who revealed his name to be Bee-Eight-See-Tea-Eight, directed my to the right place. In this room was the widest variety of hats I had ever seen. "I want this room at my quarters," I murmured to myself. I found a hat that looked like it was formerly owned by a space pirate. I put it on and headed for the cockpit. Suddenly, the ship shook and lights started flashing.

We're hit!"


End file.
